fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Prism Agency
Pretty Prism Agecy (shortened as PuriPri Agency) is a fan installment of the Pretty Series, which acts as the successor of PriPara: Chance to Shine! It covers the story of a new Trainee at Prism Stone who will try to become the best Idol PuriPri Agency is an installment directed to both japanese and international public, and is the first installment to be dubbed to English and Spanish Plot * Pretty Prism Agency Episode Guide Maika Shiratenshi, the youngest daughter of a wealthy family, has finally gained permission to explore the world, of course, beginning by her city, Miraikihabara, where she discovers the Idol fever which has been blooming these last years. After being captivated by a mysterious group and unconsciously performing one of their songs; she suddenly gets scouted by the Prism Stone agency! She becomes a Trainee in PS, and her road to fame is about to begin! Season Plots Season 1: Welcome to the Idol World! Characters Main * Maika Shiratenshi: The Middle child of the Shiratenshi family, who has finally gotten permission to explore the outside world, and ended up getting dragged into the Idol Fever, she is a Lovely-Typed Idol whose Brand is Lady Drop * Risa Iroku: A hardworking girl who has been training in Prism Stone for some years, and has seen many groups come and go, she is known as the "Rainbow Girl" because of her love for colorful things. She is a Pop-Typed Idol whose Brand is Carnival Blast * Jiyu Ariyoshi: A free-spirited trainee at Prism Stone, who is the perfect example of "person who hate sthe rules". Jiyu wants to become an Idol just to go againist the preconception bandwagon of her classmates. She is a Cool Idol who wears the Brand Rebel Schoolgirl * Hoshika Tensaki: The infamous "Shining Star of Shirabe". Hoshika thinks her destiny was to become an Idol, and has a bit of a celebrity complex. She's a dork in the skin of a Lady and a Premium-Type Idol whose favorite Brand is Fancy Night. * Bianca Chastain: An european girl who sacrificed everything in order to leave for Japan and become an Idol, Bianca, as the daughter of two famous story writers, is a fan of literature, especially fairytales. She is a Lovely Idol who wears the Brand Belle Zeit * Yozora Aobara: An introvert girl who enjoys researching about the night and the dark magic, and aims to meet a witch one day, Yozora is planning to discover the origin of human nightmares during her Idolhood, she is a Cool Typed Idol who prefers the Brand Dark Dreams All Around * Ichika Shinumi * Nicolle Kumorizora * Sanae Shitajimen Supporting * Meganee Akai Locations * '''Miraikihabara: '''A fictional city in Japan, where the story develops * '''Prism Stone: '''A known Miraikihabara talent agency, where a numerous amount of girls train to become Idols, the agency has dance studios, music and recording rooms, a cafe and a boutique. The cafe and boutique sections are open to the public * '''Shiratenshi Mansion: '''The most reknown residence in the city, Maika's home and study place, once a year, it organizes a party everyone can attend * '''Shirabe High School: '''The local High School, most of the cast attends here * Davi Store: The most famous store in the city, which also has a stage, where most of the Idols in Miraikihabara perform. Terms * Stage Fever: A special illusion created by an Idol's smartphone, the iDOl, where the center of the performance transforms the stage in a representation of her heart * Essence Coords: Similar to Cyalume or Kiratto Coords, when the Idol is wearing one, the pieces in these Coords show what's inside the Idol's heart, creating an Aura Trivia Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Prism Agency